GNARKADANG
by ImpossibleLoveAuthor4869
Summary: "Prove it to me and all of us here that you are better than me, greater than me, and more awesome than me." "You can't because you don't have the good thing to insult me." Conan dramatically said.


Hahaha I'm here just here making one of my stupid random one-shots xD by the way I'm making this at my tablet again ppls. This is just something about Conan and Mitsuhiko. In this one-shot I'm sorry if Mitsuhiko is a bit harsh and evil here and super greedy xD. Just read it it's inspirational for peoples who are always being insulted by people who cheats. Also I just dreamt of this one shot while i'm on bed.

Disclaimer : Yeah right the Anime or Manga is not mine but the plot is mine.

Never you do insult me.

"At last..It's finished.." Mitsuhiko talked to someone in a lab while holding a tube with green liquid in it. He hurriedly took a bath and got dressed up and ran towards the school to class 5-B but before He entered the classroom, He poured the green liquid all over him. As he entered the room he became super famous among the girls for the liquid was a super girl attractor. He became surrounded by girls and he just laughed it all for because it was successful. "Now I can beat Conan-kun for my geniusity and Haibara-san is mine! Wait where is she?" "Hahahahhahahahahahaha" Conan laughed out loud for he knows what Mitsuhiko's desire was.. "Sorry but she is absent and I would not let you go near her." Conan glared at Mitsuhiko who was deadly worried.

This thing goes on and on and on for the next few days but Haibara is still nowhere found in the School. Everytime Mitsuhiuko tries to sneak to Hakase's house to find Haibara, He'd just find it out locked while Conan was chuckling looking at him.

"I'm gonna embarrass him infront of many people."

The next day was good for Mitsuhiko... ,. . Skipping to the scene . ., ...

"Hahahaha!" Mitsuhiko laughed with evilness in his eyes. "All I thought was you are better than me, Greater than me and more awesome than me!" Everyone turned to face Mitsuhiko.

"But no I was wrong.. All of what I thought was nothing but ashes now. I'm more better than you, greater than you, and more awesome than you for God knows why!" Mitsuhiko pointed at Conan (I'm sorry again, this needs to be like this for the story to go on.) "You Edogawa Conan, is just nothing but a stupid idiotic bastard!"

"Oh really? Prove it to me then.." Conan said still smirking at him touching something in his pocket. "What do I have to prove you?!" Mitsuhiko said angrily for Conan was not mad.

"Prove me and all of us here that your better than me, greater than me, and more awesome than me." Conan said chuckling "Poopy Dog with show-off personality." Conan told him laughing silently. This made Mitsuhiko on and grabbed a baseball bat and dashed towards Conan but Conan freely dodged him continuously and poured red liquid over Mitsuhiko which is the girl attractor disabling chemical. And He quickly pressed his soccer ball dispensing belt and readied his super sneakers (That's what I like to call it xD) "You can't prove it, never insult me with nonsense words, You don't have to judge and insult people because you don't have the rights to tell them what kind of creature they are. Open your eyes Mitsuhiko and use your wisdom to flourish yourself and avois the darkness and evilness surrounding you.

And there Haibara stood beside Conan unmasking herself that protected her from the toxin which is the girl attractor. "Because darkness and the evil are going to keep chasing and surrounding you everytime they have the power. Don't obey or run away from them, Make sure they we're defeated by your spirit and body to protect yourself." After Mitsuhiko stood up.

"I'm sorry guys it's all my fault. I didn't use my mind for good but used it to obey the bad. I promise I won't do it again anymore please forgive me." Mitsuhiko apologized with all his heart and spirit while looking at the grass beneath him. "Alright we forgive you. But because you made all of this commotion and for insulting me you need to pay for your sins." "Really what's the punishme-" Mitsuhiko's words we're cut when a ball that was soaring forward to him hit him hard in the face and knocked him unconscious. "Call the nurse." Haibara talked to one of the guards. "Wow I can't believe you can be a poet one day" Conan chuckled beside her. "So are you? I can't believe you can pull off words like that."

After that incident they we're all happy and everything came back to normal.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend of this one shot xD

Woo! So how was it? Was it good again I'm sorry if Mitsuhiko is bad in this story because I just dreamt of this story okay! This one-shot was just my dream and I thought I can share you what it is. xD so I hope you like this one shot and please drop a booming review! Oh how I want to continue this dream xD.

Hallelugiah Christ is born and praise the Lord! Bye bye!


End file.
